


To Date A Wolf

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Furry, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Ichigo, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Komamura are dating but have never gotten to go on a real date. Komamura can’t use a normal gigai the other option would keep his true form showed off which he is to embarrassed about. When Halloween comes around Komamura sees it as his only chance to go out with Ichigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Date A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read Review

Komamura was Ichigo’s lover, the two had grown very close after the war with Aizen. Ichigo was not affected by his appearance and had a very warm and loving heart. They were both virgins when they did it, Komamura let Ichigo take the lead and top him and the wolf like male enjoyed being filled by the orange haired teen.

Ichigo enjoyed spending time with Komamura, but it was always in soul society grounds or at his home, they had yet to go out on a real date. Komamura knew it bothered Ichigo but there was little he could do, he could not fit in a human gigai and there was a device Urahara invented that would let him be seen in the human world as he was, but that opened a whole new set of problems.

Komamura wanted to be with Ichigo, that included going out on dates, going to a dinner, a movie, maybe even dancing but because of his form he feared this would never happen. “Koma-chan it’s okay, as long as I have you I don’t care if we go out.” Ichigo told him. Komamura got a month pass to spend with Ichigo, it just so happened this month was October. He was naked and curled up in bed with an equally naked Ichigo. “So Koma-chan what do you want to do for Halloween?”

“Halloween what is that?” Komamura asked looking up at him.

“You don’t know? It’s a holiday we celebrate here, people dress up as monsters and heroes and other things and go around to different houses and collect candy, that’s called trick or treating. Others go to a horror movie showing at the movie theater, others go to a party and try to win best costume and such.” Ichigo explained and began to pet Komamura.

Ichigo gasped as Komamura shot up. “So people dress up like monsters and this is a common practice.” Komamura said as his mind began to think. Ichigo nodded his head and Komamura sprang from their bed. Ichigo watched as his naked lover ran around gathering his clothes, Ichigo licked his lips each time his lover bent over to pick up a garment, Komamura’s freshly fucked hole spilling seed down the wolf man’s legs.

“I’m sorry Ichigo-koi but I have to go.” He kissed Ichigo and ran off. Ichigo stared after him completely confused.

Ichigo didn’t see Komamura until Halloween night. ‘Hmm wonder where my puppy went to?’

“Ichi-ni let’s go trick or treating!” Yuzu yelled. Ichigo was dressed as a vampire with fake fangs, Yuzu was dressed as a princess, and Karin was dressed as a baseball player.

“Ok let’s go.” Ichigo led his sisters out of the house. ‘Maybe Komamura didn’t want to spend Halloween together.’

Ichigo took his sisters around to a few houses, and they got a lot of candy. “Ichi-ni look at that guy he’s got a great werewolf costume.” Yuzu said and Ichigo followed where she was pointing.

‘Werewolf?’ Ichigo turned and his jaw dropped. Komamura was standing there shirtless wearing tight shorts that clung to his hips well. His tail hung down and motionless, and he had a strange band around his wrist. Ichigo could feel a strange reitsu coming from it. ‘One of Urahara’s toys no doubt that’s why Yuzu can see him.’

Komamura howled and people cheered. The wolf man caught Ichigo’s scent and ran over to him and his little sisters. “Ichigo I’m glad I found you. Do you like my costume?” He said with a wink. Ichigo grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away but stayed within eye shot of his sisters.

“What are you up to?” Ichigo asked and Komamura frowned.

“Aren’t you happy? We can finally go out on a date and no one will freak out.” Komamura said his tail wagging slightly.

“I’m happy but Komamura we could…”

“Ichigo come on!!” Karin shouted interrupting Ichigo. Komamura grabbed his hand. “Let’s go Ichigo.” Ichigo smiled as Komamura dragged him back to his sisters. “Karin Yuzu this is my boyfriend Komamura.” Ichigo introduced him to his sisters and Karin and Yuzu blushed.

Karin elbowed Komamura in the ribs. “So you’re the one who kept howling at night, you must be great in the sack to make so much noise.” Karin said causing Ichigo and Komamura to blush.

“Ok that’s enough keep picking on Komamura and I’ll take you home and you will spend the rest of Halloween with goat face.” Ichigo threatened and Karin glared back.

“Do that and I’ll tell dad about your boyfriend.” Karin and Ichigo got into a staring contest. Yuzu tugged on Komamura’s shorts.

“There always like this, thanks so much for making Ichi-ni happy.” Yuzu smiled at him and Komamura.

“He makes me happy to.”

The staring match ended with compromise (Karin’s Victory). They went on trick or treating and Karin kept asking embarrassing question’s to Komamura, to Ichigo’s horror the man answered them honestly. People were giving Karin and Yuzu extra candy and complimented Komamura’s “costume”. It was a strange feeling for Komamura to be complimented on his appearance and he enjoyed it.

Ichigo smiled enjoying the glow in Komamura’s eyes.

At nine o clock Karin and Yuzu had to go home due to minor curfew, but since they got twice the candy they were good. Ichigo saw them inside and Komamura reached into his pocket to pull out a list of activities. ‘Ok trick or treating done.’

“By Koma-kun don’t keep Ichigo out to late ok?!” Karin shouted from her window and Komamura quickly stuffed the list back into his pocket. He waved at her nervously.

Ichigo didn’t see the list, so Komamura’s plan had not been noticed. “You ready Ichigo?”

“For what?” Ichigo asked and Komamura pulled out two tickets from his pockets.

“A special horror movie feature.” Komamura said and Ichigo looked at the tickets. Komamura had gotten tickets to the worse most violent horror this year. ‘Is he gonna be ok with this?’ Ichigo thought, but hoped for the best.

“Ok let’s go.” The two went to the theater and the theater was letting any trick or theaters bring their candy into the theater. Komamura shared Ichigo’s candy as they took a seat in the back.

“Hey Koma-chan are you gonna be ok with this?” Ichigo asked and Komamura smiled at him. “Ichigo I’ve face many hollows and arrancar I think I can handle a horror movie.”

30 minutes later

Komamura was hugging Ichigo, his face buried in the orangette’s neck; he kept peeking at the screen only to flinch as something horrible would happen. Ichigo just chewed on some gummy bears and rubbed his mate’s back.

The movie was about three killers escaping capture and invading a small town, the three making it a game to see how many people they could kill. This had the captain completely freaked out all the gore and violence was more than anything he had seen on the battle field.

It wasn’t till the last 20 minutes of the movie was Komamura able to watch it. The remaining survivors a grand total of 5 people were held up in a house the three killers had surrounded it and were trying to get inside.

The killers picked off 2 more people before one of the survivors ended up killing them all including the remaining survivors. The twist of this movie was, is that this guy was just as crazy as these three put together. Police finally arrived and he was treated as a victim and taken away to the city. The man was grinning as he was driven into the city. “Let the games begin.”

Credits began to roll signaling the end of the movie, but Ichigo knew this was a two part double feature. “Koma-chan we can call it quits here.” Ichigo pet him and Komamura nodded, he couldn’t take another one of these movies, they were truly frightening.

Ichigo helped Komamura out of the theater. “You ok big guy.”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Komamura said and Ichigo patted his back.

“Just remember it’s only a movie.” Ichigo spoke calmly and it made Komamura feel better. Komamura reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “What’s that?” Ichigo asked and Komamura quickly tried to hide it but the orangette was faster.

“Trick or Treating, Scary Movie, Late Night Party, Equals Perfect Date.” Ichigo read the list and Komamura blushed. “Baka we didn’t need to do all this.”

“But this is the perfect chance for us to have a date and I wanted it to be special.” Komamura was pulled into a kiss.

“Tonight was special, thank you Komamura I had a wonderful time.” Ichigo kissed him again and Komamura moaned into the kiss. “Let’s go home love I got a trick for you at home.”

-x-

Komamura had a ball gag in his mouth, his fat cock was bound by a vibrating cock ring and he had a thick black collar around his neck. His, oh so fuckable, ass was up in the air begging to be taken. “Now that you handled the trick here comes the treat.” Ichigo pushed his dick deep inside Komamura. Ichigo fucked Komamura for the rest of the night filling Komamura with his favorite treat.

When Komamura was pumped full of cum Ichigo pulled out and got a fat butt plug and stuffed Komamura’s rear with it. After this he removed the man’s cock ring and began sucking his cock.

Komamura growled around the ball gag and came hard into Ichigo’s mouth. Ichigo slurped his cum down and licked his dick clean. Ichigo removed the ball gag and kissed his lover sharing the taste of his own cum.

“Best Holiday ever.” Komamura panted.

“Yeah…” Ichigo purred and hugged his lover. Komamura nuzzled Ichigo’s chest and soon fell asleep. “Best Halloween ever.” He stared up at the full moon and let out a playful howl.

End


End file.
